


All Our Own

by SixEyedSoul



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Found Family, I literally just want them to be happy please, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixEyedSoul/pseuds/SixEyedSoul
Summary: A short drabble about the home that the boys make with each other, and how it takes them a little while to realize they’ve made it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	All Our Own

It’d started innocently enough: it was economical for them all to share the rent on a little house just outside the city, Leorio said. If they had a garden, they could grown their own food and maybe even the raw materials for textiles, Kurapika had added. Gon insisted they be close to a lake or river, both so he could continue teaching Killua to fish and so that they could go for swims in the summer months. Killua had had no demands save for that his room be next to Gon’s and that he have a large closet. 

It was Kurapika who first realized that this was no longer simply the economical, practical option. He knelt in his garden, unearthing carrots and potatoes with his bare hands, his gloves abandoned since he had finished pruning the roses. A bundle of the mature flowers sat on the table beside the door, bound with twine. He planned on putting them in the vase on the dining room table when he went inside. As he leaned back on his heels he wiped his forehead with the (mostly) clean back of his hand and looked up at the house.

It was two stories, simple in its construction, but the trellises that he and Killua had put along the sides made it so that vines crawled lazily up the siding. They’d painted the window fittings a pale blue that matched the sky, and Kurapika could identify each person’s room based on the windows. Gon’s curtains were drawn open, and a collection of fossils and river rocks he found on his adventures lay scattered across the windowsill. Clings of bats and pumpkins still held onto the window from last Halloween. Killua’s curtains were closed, but Kurapika knew that was because he almost exclusively in Gon’s room, and only really used his for sleeping and when they would play games together. Leorio’s curtains were also perpetually open, and a collection of small plants and stacked books filled his window sill. Atop the books, Kurapika could see an empty water glass, which he would no doubt have to remind the good doctor to bring down for him to wash. 

He was lost in thought, considering how this was his first home since the death of his clan and how strange that was, that he had found something like this on his journey for revenge, when the door leading to the garden opened and Leorio stepped out, smiling broadly. He was still wearing the lab coat he insisted on donning over his suit, but he had abandoned his shoes somewhere in the house and now approached Kurapika barefoot. In one hand he carefully held a pitcher and two glasses, which hung precariously from his fingertips. The other hand he extended to Kurapika, who took it after dusting off his hand on his work apron. He hefted the smaller man up with ease, and they smiled at each other for a moment, each entertaining their private thoughts about the lives they had created.

“Welcome home, Doctor Paladliknight,” Kurapika’s tone was equal parts teasing and proud. He hadn’t been able to take the pride out ever since Leorio had announced that he had passed his final examinations. 

“Heya, Pika,” Leorio bumped the man with his shoulder and led them over to the table, where he set the glasses and pitcher down beside the bundle of roses. “Those’ll look great inside. It seems you’ve had a very productive day.” He glanced over at the basket of root vegetables that Kurapika had left for later, pouring them each a helping of the strawberry lemonade that he’d made with Gon last night. They’d bought the lemons, but the muddled strawberries were from the garden. 

“Not as productive as yours, I’m sure,” he leaned back, smiling around the lip of his glasses as he watched Leorio. The man had begun to develop smile lines at his eyes, and his lab coat had small stains at the ends of the sleeves. It would have to be bleached before his next shift. His clipboard and his cellphone hung half out of a pocket where it had bunched at his hips. He looked every bit the doctor. “My next job isn’t for two weeks, so I’m just making sure you all don’t starve to death without me.”

At this, Leorio laughed. He had begun to notice an over abundance of frozen, easily reheated meals filling their freezer. Gon had complained last week about the ‘loss of precious popsicle space.’ However, he wasn’t quite as concerned about starving as he was about the prospect of Kurapika being gone. “How long do you think you’ll be away?”

Kurapika didn’t have to worry about Gon, Killua, or Leorio as much these days. Leorio was mostly safe, though Kurapika did have his fair few fears of him becoming sick or being injured by a combative patient. Gon and Killua seemed very content to spend their time with each other exploring the area, playing games, or otherwise doing pretty much anything that didn’t involve near death experiences. However, Leorio spent much of his time worrying about Kurapika, especially in the days leading up to him going on a mission. His work was dangerous, and without the use of his most powerful chain Leorio was always a little afraid. A few times he had offered to take leaves from work and come along, but Kurapika had always been so damned logical in pointing out that a trainee doctor shouldn’t miss too many days or it would begin to reflect badly on him. Leorio didn’t tell him he didn’t particularly care as long as he could be by his side. 

“This one should only be a few days, a week at the outside. It’s on the continent, and I’m not particularly worried about the target. I’ll be back before I can even be missed,” he smiled gently, noting how much he preferred Leorio’s smile lines to his frown lines. 

“You know that’s not true.” At Kurapika’s raised eyebrow, Leorio persisted, though he felt very much like he was stumbling. “You’re missed the moment you leave. The boys are sulky. The house feels empty.” He was staring at a floating piece of strawberry now, with an intensity that he usually reserved for microscope slides and poorly written reports on patients. He could feel heat on his cheeks that wasn’t from the sun. 

After a second of his strawberry analysis, Leorio was surprised to feel a hand lay over his. Smaller than his and gritty from the remaining dirt, Leorio turned his hand over so he could grasp it. Kurapika’s smile was small and genuine. Leorio had the sneaking suspicion that he’d never considered that he was missed at all when he was away. It felt like a tragedy, for Kurapika to not understand how beloved he was in that house. 

The doctor let himself look at the life in front of him. His best friend, hair bleached lighter by the sun, streaks of dirt across his forehead and neck, with a backdrop of the garden he had been so careful in tending to so that they could have fresh food and flowers. Beside him, the house that they had bought together, that had both of their names on the deed, that they had painted and filled with all the tiny aspects of themselves. Leorio’s knife was nearly forgotten in a kitchen drawer, where it was now used to open letters. Kurapika’s Kurta-made cloak was hung up in his closet, and on a loom in the living room was the beginnings of a new cloak. Framed photos of their vacation to visit Whale Island, of Killua petting the Zoldyck’s giant hellhound, a mildly terrified Gon smiling weakly at his side. All of their shoes, lined up carefully on a mat so that the entranceway wouldn’t get dirty. The roses that Kurapika fortified with nen so that they lasted long enough that they would never have to go without the beauty they provided. The way his eyes, once so full of anguish and exhaustion, now seemed so totally calm, so content in the way he regarded him. 

Without really thinking about it, he raised their clasped hands to his face and placed a kiss against the skin of Kurapika’s knuckles, wondering vaguely when this had happened. They had become a genuine family, and he had hardly even noticed. It had just made sense to him, that he and Kurapika would care for Gon and Killua, that he would work as a doctor and come home to a house made a home by its inhabitants. 

They both stood, and Leorio pulled Kurapika to his chest, wrapping the man in a hug. He buried his face in the blond hair, feeling the hands ball into his coat at his back. Had they ever really hated each other? It didn’t seem possible. Eventually, Kurapika leaned back, his hands still balled into Leorio’s coat, his eyes soft with the possibility of joyful tears. It was so very natural for Leorio’s hands to find the sides of the younger man’s face that he could’ve sworn it had always been this way, and he had never been alone. 

The kiss was tender and chaste, lined with the edges of soil and strawberries. When they pulled away each man was convinced they could live in that moment forever. 

Of course, in that moment, the trees at the edge of the property erupted with noise and Gon and Killua spilled out of the forest, each baring a rucksack of finds of the day and Killua sporting a collection of three fish from the river. 

Kurapika and Leorio pulled away from each other slowly, though Leorio slung his arm over the blond’s shoulder as they turned to greet the kids. 

Gon was ecstatic, proudly pointing to the smallest fish that Killua held and telling them about Killua’s first successful catch while Killua alternated between blushing and shying away from Gon’s praise and waggling his eyebrows obnoxiously at the older men. Both of them pointedly ignored his insinuations, though neither could keep their smiles at bay. 

That night they cooked up the fish that the boys had brought back with potatoes and green beans from the garden, finished the last of the lemonade, and watched the latest movie that Killua had convinced Gon to watch, not telling him until too late that it was a horror movie. As Gon hid his eyes behind his hands and pressed his face into Killua’s shoulder, Kurapika allowed himself to lean into Leorio’s chest, feeling the man’s arms gather him in a gentle embrace. Each time that Leorio jumped at a suspenseful moment, he would squeeze Kurapika tight if the man laughed. It was a constant cycle of jump, laugh, squeeze. 

When the movie ended, Gon and Killua had been having a spirited conversation about their plan for their Nencraft server for a third of the movie, barely paying attention to the jump scares and murders anymore. Kurapika had curled away from the TV and was sleeping, snoring quietly against Leorio’s chest. The man ran his hands through his hair until it got so late that the boys had both gone to bed and he had to go to bed or he would be exhausted at his shift the next day. Though he felt bad for waking Kurapika, he knew that all was forgiven the moment the man tiptoed into room, having changed into his pajamas, and curled right back into him, falling asleep nearly the moment that Leorio’s arms wrapped around him. 

Leorio fell asleep wondering what he had done to deserve this life. Surely it must have been something incredible.


End file.
